


Ключи

by Kyooka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Past Relationship(s), Rating: PG13, Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хаято собирается разорвать свои отношения с Кёей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ключи

Мечники древности владели техникой рассечения, после которой тело еще какое-то время оставалось целым. Кёя знает не мало подобных историй — герою наносят смертельный удар, но он не догадывается об этом, продолжает дышать, сражаться, убивать врагов. А потом его голова падает с плеч и катится по земле. Словно большая переспевшая тыква. Взгляд Кёи плавно скользит по шее Хаято — она белая, как китайский фарфор, раскрашена отметинами и такая же гладкая. Шея-ваза расписана в лучшей технике — пятна от пальцев распускаются пионами цвета красной киновари, острым хвостом фазана алеет ссадина от удавки из галстука, морозными узорами — порезы бритвой. Если перерубить такую шею, то след будет не толще конского волоса — красный, набухший кровяными каплями. 

Завершенное произведение искусства, словно маска Но на постаменте, наконец-то нашедшая свой идеальный лик.

Как жаль, что Кёя всегда презирал мечи — его техники не хватит для настолько совершенной работы. Интересно, Ямамото согласиться продемонстрировать свое мастерство на друге? 

Кёя отпивает чай и улыбается — он ждет окончание действия, и раз уж в данной постановке Хаято взял на себя главную роль, то не станет ему мешать.

— Это нужно прекратить. — фазаний хвост на шее вздрагивает, распускаясь. Хаято прочищает горло, словно остальные слова застряли в нем. 

— Мы прекратили. Три месяца назад.

Хаято вспыхивает кленовым листом и с силой втягивает воздух. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что «нам пора расстаться» не включает в себя секс? — его голос низкий и сиплый. К своему чаю он так и не притронулся.

Кёя пожимает плечами.

— Секс — это не отношения.

Он не озвучивает, что для него ничего не изменилось — какая разница как называть имеющуюся связь? Смысл не изменится от слов. 

— Мы с тобой уже взрослые люди, — говорит Хаято так, словно пытается убедить в этом самого себя, и тянется за цепочку из кармана связку с ключами. Он продолжает говорить что-то скучное — Кёя не слушает. Он смотрит на нервно дергающийся уголок губ, трепещущие ноздри, маленький кусочек пластыря на щеке. Это выглядит забавно — Хаято счел нужным заклеить порез от бритвы, но не стал прятать следы, оставшиеся после плена у Франциско. Игра в "крота" зашла слишком далеко, а служба безопасности у толстого ублюдка оказалась сообразительней, чем они думали. Пытать правую руку Вонголы выгодней, чем убить ее, поэтому Хаято душили его собственным галстуком. 

Кёя выдыхает, расслабляясь — Франциско повезло сбежать раньше, чем он нашел его. Его охране — нет.

— Я верну тебе ключ и на этом точка, — у Хаято с собой всего куча ключей — огромная связка делает его похожим на средневекового монаха или гремящее цепями европейское приведение. В паре глупых мультфильмов, которые смотрел Ямамото, всегда были именно такие. — Никаких встреч, никакого «мы», никакого секса.

В который раз Кёя пожимает плечами — в гадюшнике Франциско не он первым толкнул к стене, не он первый расстегнул ремень вместе с брюками, и не он стонал в голос и до закатывающихся глаз просил еще. 

Хаято нервно отсчитывает всевозможные ключи, находит нужный и еще долго возится, пытаясь его отстегнуть. У него дрожат руки настолько, что связка выскальзывает из пальцев и пару раз повисает на цепочке. С проклятьями он начинает все с начала.

— Не суетись. 

Кёя вытаскивает связку из рук и сам снимает нужный ключ. От прикосновения Хаято замирает — длина цепи меньше полуметра, их запахи перемешиваются, и можно чувствовать чужое дыхание. У Хаято он с запахом сигарет и арбузной жвачки. Кёя не смотрит на него — он кладет свой ключ в карман и возвращает связку владельцу. 

— Все.

— Все? — дыхание Хаято на секунду замирает, а после — его запах меняется, окрашивается яростью. Воздух похрустывает на каждом вдохе. — Три месяца ты выносил мне мозг, а теперь так просто «все»?

— Если бы я хотел вынести тебе мозг, то уже три месяца ты был бы мертв.

Кёе нравится взгляд, которым на него смотрит Хаято — горячий. Словно в пустой фонарь поместили свечу. Злой огонек бьется за окраинами зрачков, поджигая внутри ответное чувство. Оно соленое, теплое, тошнотворное. Перемешано со сладостной негой прикосновений, с прелым запахом разогретой кожи, медным вкусом крови. Цепь со связкой ключей болтается у бедра тонкой дохлой змеей. Протягивая руку Кёя почти готов к тому, что она вопьется ему в пальцы. Змея с тихим шелестом опутывает его руку холодом металла. Он наматывает на ладонь ее тонкое тело, пока Хаято не делает шаг на встречу.

— Твои мозги сейчас в одной минуте от новой жизни, — красные перья фазана танцуют на горле Хаято, когда он нервно сглатывает слюну. Змея ощетинивается — чешуйки звеньев цепи режет ладонь. Хаято улыбается — широко, весело, ярко.

— Я убью тебя, сниму кожу, а после — набью ее динамитом и запущу вместе с венецианскими фейерверками во время карнавала.

Кёя довольно улыбается в губы — он не ждет, пока терпение Хайято лопнет. Прелюдия между ними и так затянулась. Он разжимает ладонь, выпуская хвост змеи. Та, с тихим удивленным шелестом, уползает обратно, ударяя бедро своего хозяина.

— Наконец-то ты не похож на тухлую рыбу. Нужно злить тебя чаще. 

— Я тебе счет пришлю за бесчеловечное убийство моих нервных клеток, — резко выдыхает Хаято. Его щеки все еще покрыты красными пятнами злого румянца, но звенящее напряжение ушло. 

Они улыбаются друг другу остро, словно в предвкушении. Это практически прелюдия к драке, вот только Хаято прав — они уже взрослые люди, а значит, все вопросы личных отношений способны решить, не устраивая сцен. Если забыть почти полностью снесенное крыло особняка в Сорренто и воронку в саду главной резиденции Вонголы. 

Усталый вздох разбивает напряжение — Хаято трет переносицу и щурит глаза, присматриваясь. Его зрение с годами все хуже, но он продолжает носить очки только во время чтения. Кёя поднимает со стола папку, привезенную утренним курьером.

— Здесь результаты слежки. Квадродрон засек, что Франциско со своими людьми приплыли на виллу семьи Грацирони. Как удобно, что овцы сбиваются в стадо, — он хмыкает. — Дом построен на выступе пляжа шириной пятьдесят метров. Подход всего один, с моря, причал — на сваях, навесной, задняя стена — скальный обрыв высотой около трехсот метров, с одного боку врезана прямо в скалу.

— Завтра с утра встреча по этому поводу, — Хаято забирает папку. — Десятый хочет, чтобы ты тоже пришел. Это важно.

— Хорошо.

Он снова трет переносицу, лепестки пиона на его шее нежно трепещут от каждого вздоха.

— Нас, скорее всего, снова поставят в команду.

В ответ Кёя снова пожимает плечами.

— Как угодно.

— Спасибо.

Когда за Хаято закрывается дверь, он достает из кармана оставленный ключ, а после — вытаскивает свой, только от его комнаты. Он кладет их рядом, практически одинаковые, от однотипных замков, которые стоят на всех дверях особняка Вонголы.

Кёя улыбается — ключи от личной виллы Хаято не вернул.

Смешные жесты взрослых людей. 

Все это не имеет смысла в мире неизменных вещей. Хаято это тоже понимает, именно поэтому прячет единственный след собственного недавнего срыва — под воротником рубашки, на фарфоровой гладкости шее, среди пятен от пальцев, порезов и ссадин, белеет пластырь. 

В этом месте, где ее касались зубы Кёи.


End file.
